Forever my Home: Where are the Pokepuffs?
"This is a good place," Axel tells the two behind him. Chespin jumps off Saylor's shoulder and runs off with Jax's Charmander. "Helioptile, come on out!" "You too, Froakie!" Saylor lets out a satisfied sigh as she takes her hat off, the breeze blowing through her hair and hitting her face. "I'll work on setting up camp," she tells Axel, who nods and pulls out a large tent from his big bag. Jax looks over at them, "I can make some lunch." "You can help me," Axel agrees, setting out the food selections. "We've got all kinds of meat, vegetables, fruits, we can have sushi, spaghetti, sandwiches, and soup." "Spaghetti is something we should have for dinner," Saylor plans, "how about sandwiches?" "That works," Jax nods. Axel beams with a chuckle, "then sandwiches it is!" It wasn't long until Saylor set up the tent for the night; thinking of how easy it was going to be to travel with the two boys. "Dinner's ready!" Axel calls to Chespin, Charmander, Helioptile, and Froakie. Saylor walks over to them, watching as the Pokemon race up to the bowls. Jax hands Saylor here own sandwich and sits down against the tree. Saylor sits next to Chespin, her legs crossed over one another as they were extended out in front of her. "It was a great day already," Axel tells them, sitting against his large bag. "Mhm. I agree. What are we going to do until nightfall?" Saylor asks. "We can do whatever we can find. We already have the tent set up, so we can't really do much until the morning." "How about you two practice a battle? Or catch new Pokemon? I'll just be here anyway, relaxing and thinking," Saylor suggests. Axel nods, "that sounds good." The Pokemon later finished their food, looking at Saylor innocently. "Alright, alright," the female chuckles, getting up and heading to her bag. Taking her hat off of it, she opens her bag and pulls out the brown container of Pokepuffs. "Freshly made this morning!" she tells them, opening them up. The Pokemon's eyes sparkle as they take one each. "Your all so welcome," Saylor smiles as they began to eat the treats. The female trainer heads over to the little circle her and the boys made and began to talk again. "Ches..." the Pokemon exclaims, beginning to eat it before it was stolen from its hands, "pin!" Chespin looked around for the Pokepuff, confused. It just had it! "Swirlix..." the Pokemon purred, eating it. Chespin turns white with shock before following it with anger, "Chespin!" Charmander later follows, Froakie and Helioptile race with them. "How were the... Where is everyone?" Jax looks around, causing Saylor and Axel to be confused. "What do you mean?" "The Pokemon," Jax shows the empty bowls and empty spots of the Pokemon. "They were just there when I gave them the Pokepuffs!" Saylor says worriedly, sweatdropping. "Let's go find them," Jax says, running off with the other two behind him. Chespin glared at the Pokemon who stole its Pokepuff. "Chespin pin!" It used a Vine Whip to teach it a lesson for stealing its food. Swirlix dodged, pushing Chespin away with Fairy Wind. "Chespin!" "Froakie!' "Charmander, Helioptile!" The three trainers had found them not far from the camp. "Why did you guys run off?" Axel asks his Froakie. Chespin glared at Swirlix, who stood boldly. "What's that Pokemon?" Saylor asks as Jax scanned it with his Poke Dex. "Swirlix, the Cotton Candy Pokémon. Swirlix only eats sweets making its fur as sticky as cotton candy." "A Swirlix? It kinda looks like Slurpuff," Axel admits, earning a nod from Jax. "Chespin, what did Swirlix do that made you upset?" Saylor bent down to its level. Chespin began to explain in its respective language, doing its best to imitate a Pokepuff and Swirlix stealing it. "Swirlix stole the Pokepuff?" Axel asks, looking at the Swirlix. Chespin nods. "Hey, Saylor, how about you and Chespin battle it? Maybe it'll make Chespin feel stronger by it," Jax suggests, Axel adding, "you could probably catch it too." "Catch it?" Axel nods, "your dream is to become Kalos Queen, right? The more Pokemon that are your friends, the better!" Saylor looks at Swirlix before nodding, "okay... Chespin, let's do it." Chespin nods firmly as it jumps in front of its trainer. "Chespin, use Tackle!" Chespin launched itself towards the Pokemon, both shocked as it floated upwards when Chespin was so close. Swirlix blew out another breath of sparkly pink wind, hitting Chespin hard. "It used Fairy Wind," Jax noted. "Chespin, Tackle again!" Chespin nods and ran towards the Swirlix, ramming it up in the air. "Don't let it recover, Tackle once more!" Saylor orders, a smirk on her face. "Chessssssssspin!" Her Pokemon called out as it hits the Pokemon. Swirlix floats down to the earth's surface, having a hard time getting back up. "Saylor, the Pokeball!" Jax called, startling Saylor a little. "Right... Pokeball, let's..." she threw it, "go!" The Pokeball landed onto Swirlix, sucking it inside before beginning to shake. One shake. Two shakes. Three shakes. Then a click. Jax and Axel's eyes went wide, along with their Pokemon, "you caught it!" Saylor looked shocked, still trying to recollect that she did that. Chespin ran up beside the Pokeball, happily waiting for Saylor to pick it up. Her hands wrapped around it once she was near it, looking at it. "I just made a new friend!" She exclaims after a while, holding up the Pokeball. "That's the way!" Jax smiles, high-fiving the giggling girl. _____________________________________________________________________________________ "Alright, now that everyone is back," Saylor says, opening the Pokepuff basket, "everyone gets another Pokepuff." The Pokemon cheered happily, each one getting a new one, but Chespin got two. Swirlix looked at the Pokepuff before Saylor. "It's okay," Saylor smiles down at it, still holding the pink treat, "everyone else likes the Pokepuff. Please, trust me that it's good." Silence and Swirlix only was looked at by the Pokemon and their trainers, waiting to see if Swirlix really trusted Saylor. Swirlix sniffed the Pokepuff, then ate it widely. "Swirlix!" It cried out happily, causing the Pokemon to become excited about how this journey with Swirlix would turn out. "Alright, everyone's made a new friend," Axel smiles as Saylor sits next to them, the Pokemon greeting one another, Swirlix really liking everyone. Swirlix then hopped over to Saylor, plopping down on her lap. "Well hello there," Saylor giggled softly, running her hand over the Fairy-type as the sunset burned. Another good day. What would come next?